I Really Love Pie
by MoonyLover321
Summary: Dean really loves…. pie. Chlean Chloe/Dean


Summary: Dean really loves…. pie. Chlean Chloe/Dean

Author's Note: Interesting fact: The night I write this I had pie. No kidding. It was cherry, and reeeeaaaally yummy. Although after writing this, I had more of a taste for Dean, but whatever. Pie's good too.

Disclaimer: Don't own either series. Don't even know which series I would pick to own if I could possibly own one of them… Hmm…

_**I Really Love Pie**_

Dean lounged back in the stiff old chair in the crummy apartment he was in as he flipped through channels impatiently and vacantly, not even bothering to notice what as on one station before he clicked to the next.

"Hey, that looks--" Sam began, but stopped when Dean passed by the channel. "What about--" Sam clicked his tongue as Dean skimmed through five more channels in a matter of seconds.

"Okay," he said, reaching over from his place on one of the small motel beds and snatching the remote from his older brother. "You've officially lost control of the remote for tonight."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother petulantly and scowled, shifting down lower in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest like a pouting three-year-old.

"Dean, what's with you, man?" Sam asked him, tossing the remote to the side and focusing on his bitchy brother. "You've been acting really funky lately."

"Funky?" Dean snorted, shifting in his chair and pulling out a smile. "I'm not acting funky. No funkness. Funkiness? Is funkiness a word?"

"Yeah, it is. And yeah, you have been," Sam replied, frowning at his brother. "For a while now. You've been all over the place. Moody, and grumpy…"

"Doc, Hopeful, Bashful…"

"Dude, you seriously need to get your fairy tales straight," Sam told him. "And don't try to change the subject. Chloe's got you totally hooked, doesn't she?"

"What?" Exclaimed Dean, kicking his foot out at the leg of the little coffee table next to the chair he was in. "Hooked on coffee, maybe. Or… earplugs. Ya know, 'cause she talks so much."

"Earplugs?" Sam smirked at him, relaxing back on the bed to watch some T.V. "Whatever, Dean."

Dean kicked the bed this time, but it barely moved. Well, that was unsatisfying. Honestly, though. Sam could be such a, well, _bitch_ sometimes. He always had to stretch his legs out in the car, won every single game of rock-paper-scissors they played, and he always took Chloe's side in any one of their arguments.

And now he was accusing Dean of wanting Chloe? Sure, she was cute and all, with her smug little smiles and bright green eyes that you could just get lost in and that hair, so soft and touchable that would look so good just spread all over one of the pillows in their crappy motel room as he pushed her down into the bed with his body…

Ahem. Yeah. So she was cute, as he said. But liking her? Ever since she had met up with them when they were taking care of a particularly nasty demon in Kansas and practically invited herself on the road with them, she and Dean had pretty much bickered constantly. Over little stuff, ya know. Who gets to use which gun, where to order food from on a particular night, who gets to shower first. God, Chloe in a towel with those little beads of moisture dripping all over her…

Anyway, they fought all the time. Sammy called them 'lovers' spats,' but he really was just joking around. Half the time, he and Chloe were just joking around. Like when he told her that she was too much of an indoor girl to dig up a grave, or when he said she was too short to handle a full-grown demon. Honestly, though… She belonged there. With them. She had started out as just an asset, a really good researcher with amazing equipment and sources. As time went on, though, she just… Became a part of the team. She watched over Dean and Sammy, kept them in check, and they took care of her and gave her a cause, a goal, an endless supply of people to save.

She cleaned Dean's cuts up after every mission, rolling her eyes at him when he winced at the sting of the antiseptic, but still blowing on his wounds gently, lessening the pain but always causing a shiver to roll down his spine. She did the same for Sammy too, who she had clicked with from the beginning, what with their love of computers and information and learning and stuff. They were close, and Dean knew they cared about each other, almost like a brother and sister. But Dean… Dean sometimes had trouble, well, _seeing_ her that way. Mostly because when he _did_ see her, she was so beautiful and warm-looking and smiling so brightly that it burned away years of pain Dean still had from being in Hell. She was funny and smart and capable and gorgeous, and he just didn't look at her like a brother could look at a sister. Probably because he couldn't resist himself when she leaned over a table in a too-low top and he just had to glance down and check out her—

"Hey, boys, got the grub," Chloe's bright voice made Dean's head snap up, and he swallowed quickly, letting his chair, which was rocked back on two legs, fall to four with a dull thump. "Okay, so there was hardly anything un-fried or un-greased on the menu, Sam, so I got you chicken salad with ranch dressing on the side and a couple of oranges to go with it."

She tossed the bright orange fruits over at Sam, who caught them easily. He smiled thankfully and took the container of salad she offered him, setting it down on the nightstand between the two beds and flipping the lid, tucking into his meal with abandon. Well, they hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was pretty much dinnertime. Chloe set down her meal on the old wooden table and dug around another bag, coming up with two packets of dressing. She quickly read the labels and tossed Sammy his ranch, keeping her Italian. Dean's mouth ticked lightly at the corner. It was really sweet that she looked after Sammy like that. Keeping him healthy and all, and getting him the right kind of dressing for his rabbit food, though she knew better than to try and feed that stuff to Dean. Her concern was nice, normal, comforting.

"And for Mr. Dead-By-Age-Fifty, a double hamburger with extra cheese and pickles, onion rings, and a side of mac and cheese." Chloe smiled at him, shaking her head as she handed him his food. Her blonde hair caught a bit of the late-afternoon light that was coming into the dingy motel room through the window and it shimmered as she tucked a flyaway piece behind her ear. "I swear, if you don't die by a demon or ghost or the apocalypse in the next few years, you're gonna be really embarrassed when you keel over from heart disease. I don't care how much exercise grave-digging gets you."

Dean chuckled a little bit, that twinkle she got in her eye when she was teasing him was so wonderfully cute, just like the way she could never quite keep a straight face when she was lecturing him about his eating habits.

"If it's not the red meat that's gonna do him in, it's the pie," Sam commented between bites of leafy greens. "There's no fighting it. And did you actually go into a diner and come out without pie, _knowing_ that Dean Winchester was just across the street?" Chloe chuckled and shook her head again.

"I'd never even dream of it. God knows Dean's got friends in high places, and I certainly don't want some angel to smite me in the middle of the night because I refused to get Dean Winchester pie." She grinned at Dean slyly, and God that was hot; she was always hot when she cracked a joke—just the sight of that little smirk made his heart start beating faster.

"And I guess I'm going to contribute to your early death today, because I couldn't decide between the apple and the cherry, and this adorable old lady said she made them both by hand and they just got out of the oven, so I just got a slice of each." Chloe pulled out two containers from the bottom of the bag to show Dean. "I'll live with the guilt. The sooner you get knocked off, the sooner I get to actually drive the Impala. She's gorgeous, and you shouldn't get to keep her all to yourself."

She got him two slices of pie. She always knows how to make him laugh. She got him two slices of pie. She actually appreciates his baby, unlike most other girls he knows. She got him _two _slices of _pie_.

"Oh, hold on, I gotta go grab some ice for the beer…"

God, he loved her.

And with a bunch of thoughts swimming around in his head but that one conclusion at the epicenter of it all, he stood up, grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

Dean didn't pull back at her squeak of surprise (and also ignored Sam's), just dug his hand in her hair so she wouldn't pull away, at least for a minute, please, just a minute. And Lord, her hair was so soft and his other hand wrapped around her waist, arm sliding around her curvy body to press her up against his hard one. He moaned at the sensation it caused, the lines of their bodies pressing together, her breasts against his chest and oh my God she was kissing him back now, suddenly, eagerly kissing him back, her hands moving over his back and through his hair. He bit her bottom lip a little too sharply in surprise when she rocked against him and she gasped, then moaned as he laved the wound with his tongue. God that _sound_, he shivered, breaking away from her and gasping for breath, his forehead pressed against hers intimately.

"Dean?" Chloe's voice was breathy as she fell back to the ground, and Lord, he hadn't even noticed he'd lifted her off her feet.

"I… I real--" Dean stumbled over his words, feeling something uncomfortably clogging in his throat as she stared up at him, green eyes dark with confusion and arousal. He'd just thought it, now why couldn't he freaking say it?! He swallowed hard as she tensed under his hands and lifted her small hand up to place it over his peck, and Dean just _knew_ she was going to push him away if he didn't say something. "I really love pie."

Dean could see Sammy over Chloe's shoulder, open mouth still full of half-chewed green shit, lift his chicken-filled fork in the air to make an incredulous shrugging motion at Dean that clearly meant 'what the fuck, bro?'

Biting his tongue hard, as if punishing it for disobeying him, Dean dropped his gaze to his and Chloe's feet. Hey, at least this way he could tell when she left without having to wait for the slamming door to signal her exit.

After a few seconds that seemed to take hours (for Dean, being uncomfortable and vulnerable was pretty much hell, so it made sense that time passed the same way, right?), Dean felt a light pressure on his chin, forcing his eyes up to Chloe's. Instead of the angry scowl or annoyed disgust he thought he would read in the subtle lines of her face, there was a soft smile. God, she was _smiling_ at him after he totally fucked up and _kissed_ her, the girl he'd been fighting and flirting with for almost a year, and really liked, really _really _liked, and fuck it he loves her and he just told her he loves pie and…

"Dean," Chloe's amused, yet strangely emotional voice pulled him out of his self-inflicted mental torture as she brushed her thumb across his cheek and curled her fingers around his neck, playing with the short, soft hair that laid there. "I really love pie, too."

And shit if that didn't take his breath away.

Chloe's grin spread across her entire face and she chuckled lightly before leaning in and brushing her lips against his quickly. She dropped a kiss on the right side of his mouth, then the left, then one more right on his lips, pulling away before he could tug her body to him again and devour her like the pie they both seemed to love so much. His eyes followed her pink tongue as she licked her lips, and it was so adorable and so sexy at the same time that it made him groan quietly. A blush spread on Chloe's cheeks as she pulled back, chuckling to herself one more time and grabbing the ice bucket from the old wooden desk.

"Be right back, God knows you Winchester boys hate warm beer," she called out over her shoulder as she left the motel room in search of an ice machine. Dean was almost too shocked with her sudden departure and the whole freaking situation in general to notice how completely adorable those jeans and that little flounce in her step made her butt look as she walked away. Almost.

"Dude," Sammy spoke through the same bite of salad that had been in his mouth for the last couple minutes, which he finally then swallowed. "You are so lucky she was in a good mood today, or she mighta kicked your ass right there."

"Yeah," Dean replied, smirking to himself. "I guess I'm just lucky she loves pie too."


End file.
